I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Heavenli24
Summary: Logan and Veronica's first Christmas together after getting back together in the film. For the VMHQ's Holiday Fic Grab Bag Prompt Challenge.


**Title** : I'll Be Home For Christmas  
 **Pairing:** Logan/Veronica  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Summary:** Logan and Veronica's first Christmas together after getting back together in the film. For the VMHQ's Holiday Fic Grab Bag Prompt Challenge.

* * *

 **December 23rd 2016**

Veronica looks around her apartment—her very bare, completely un-festive apartment—with a sigh. It's her first Christmas living here near Dog Beach, having moved out of her father's place a few months ago, and though she purchased a number of decorations right after Thanksgiving, she's been waiting for Logan to come home before she puts them up.

This'll be their first Christmas together, and she wants it to be perfect… or as perfect a Christmas as you can get in Neptune anyway. It would have gone exactly to plan if Logan hadn't been called back to the ship two months ago after Bilbo died. He was supposed to be home by now; they were supposed to dock back into Norfolk, Virginia three days ago, but instead of a call from Logan to tell her when he needed picking up from the airport, she received a short email from him, apologising for the delay and promising he would be home for Christmas. She wanted to believe it, she really did, but she hasn't received any further contact from him at all since then and now she's worried he won't make it.

She sinks down onto the couch, casting her eyes over the stack of partly-wrapped presents sitting on the coffee table, then lifting her gaze to the clock on the wall; it's almost three o'clock. Pony jumps up onto the sofa beside her, nuzzling her nose against her thigh and Veronica smiles, reaching out to stroke her hand along the puppy's back.

"Where's Daddy, huh, Pone?" she says. "Think he's abandoned us?"

Pony just gives a soft whine in response, looking up at her with sad eyes.

"Yeah, I don't believe that either… I just hope he makes it home in time for Christmas."

* * *

Over 2800 miles away, about 50 miles off the coast of Virginia, Logan paces his stateroom impatiently. It's six in the evening East Coast time, and they're still about two hours from arriving into the navy base in Norfolk. It'll likely be another hour or two before he actually gets off the ship, then from there, he needs to get to the airport… and by that time, it'll be too late to catch a flight back to San Diego tonight, which means he won't make it home to Veronica until tomorrow.

He's just praying they don't experience any further delays; it's been bad enough that they got held up in the operating area for an extra couple of days before they could start heading back across the ocean, and then strong storms in the Atlantic meant they couldn't make as fast a journey back to the US as planned. He hasn't been able to contact Veronica since his very apologetic email three days ago, because the comms on the ship have been intermittent at best due to the storms. He just hopes she understands and isn't too pissed when he finally makes it back.

There's a knock on the stateroom door and a voice calls through the metal. "Lieutenant Echolls?"

He pulls open the door to find a junior officer standing on the other side. "Yes?"

"I have a message for you, sir." The other man holds out a folded piece of paper to him.

Logan takes it. "Thank you, Seaman."

"Sir." The man nods. "I've also been informed that you're needed up on the flight deck."

"Thanks." Logan returns the nod. "I'll be right up."

The Seaman stands to attention, giving him a salute. "Sir."

Logan smiles. "At ease."

As the junior officer turns to leave, Logan shakes his head. Even after all this time, he still sometimes marvels at the respect he's treated with because of his rank. Sure, he grew up in the limelight, was automatically fawned over because of who his father was, but this is different. This is respect he's earned, by working hard and gaining authority; it's not due to his parentage… yet some days, he hardly feels he deserves it.

Closing the door, he unfolds the slip of paper. It's a note from his OC informing him that he's been booked on a flight to San Diego, via Atlanta, leaving at 0600 hours tomorrow morning.

 _Thank God,_ he thinks. _Now I just need there to be no freak snowstorms or delays and with any luck, I'll be back in Neptune tomorrow afternoon._

* * *

Around six p.m. Veronica gives up on waiting to see if Logan will miraculously appear and heads over to her Dad's house with Pony. Unlike her apartment, his place is fully decorated, complete with his beloved Padres ornaments hanging on the tree, and she can't help smiling with contentment as she sinks down onto the couch, Pony curling up by her feet, and takes in the warm, festive atmosphere.

"Still no word from Logan?" her father asks as he hands her a mug of hot cider and takes a seat beside her.

"Thanks." She takes the mug, lifting it to her lips for a small sip. "No, nothing yet. Sorry for the intrusion, but I couldn't sit around the apartment waiting any longer."

"Have you at least put the tree and decorations up now?"

"No." Veronica shakes her head. "Not yet."

"Veronica…" Keith shoots her an exasperated look. "If you don't get a move on, Christmas will be over before you get around to it."

"I know." She gives a shrug. "But I wanted to wait until Logan got home, so we could do it together."

"Ah, I see."

"If he's not back by tomorrow night, I'll do it then," she assures him.

"You'd better," her dad threatens with a smile. "Or I'm coming over there and doing it for you."

"Noted."

"So, since you're obviously here for a distraction, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno." She shrugs again. "Just hang out, I guess. I hadn't really got that far in my plans yet."

"How about watching a Christmas movie?" Keith suggests. "I think I have that Elf DVD around here somewhere."

Veronica smiles. "Sounds good, Dad."

Keith gets up to dig out the DVD and a couple of minutes later, they're settled back on the couch, hot cider in hand, as Veronica curls up beside him to watch, just like she used to when she was younger. They're just getting to the scene where Jovie is singing in the shower when Veronica's cell goes off. She pulls it out of her pocket, then gives a small sound of excited surprise when she sees the caller ID.

"It's Logan." She grins, pressing the call button and bringing the phone to her ear. Her voice is a little breathy as she answers, "Hello?"

"Veronica." His warm, smooth tone sounds through the line and she gives a sigh of relief. "Hey, it's me."

"Logan," she says warmly. "You're back?"

"Not quite." He sounds a little hesitant, like he's dreading her reaction. "The ship only just docked in Norfolk an hour ago, which means it's too late to get a flight back tonight."

"Oh." She tries not to sound too disappointed. "But you will make it back in time?"

"Yeah, I'm booked on a flight through Atlanta early tomorrow morning," he assures her. "I should get to San Diego around two."

"Okay, great," she says. "Just message me your flight details and I'll come pick you up."

"Will do." She can hear the smile in his voice as he replies. "Thanks."

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow. And Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're back."

"Me, too. See you soon, Veronica."

Veronica disconnects the call, then sinks back into the couch cushions again, a wide grin spreading across her face as she realises she's going to see Logan again in a few hours.

"Good news, I take it?"

"Yep." She nods. "He's finally back on US soil, but he can't get a flight out of Virginia until the morning."

"That's great, Veronica." He slides an arm around her shoulders, urging her to resume her previous movie-watching position. "I'm glad he made it home okay."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

 **December 24th 2016 – Christmas Eve**

His two flights on the morning of Christmas Eve pass excruciatingly slowly for Logan. Despite being fatigued from the deployment and in major need of sleep, he's up at four a.m. and boarding the first flight by five-thirty. Then there's a two-hour layover at Atlanta, followed by a five-hour flight to California. By the time he touches down in San Diego, he's exhausted, anxious, and filled with nervous excitement… to get back home to Veronica, to touch and kiss her, to make love to her over and over until he can't see straight.

He disembarks the plane as quickly as possible, striding purposefully down to baggage claim and grabbing his duffle as soon as it appears on the carousel. His heart pounds with anticipation as he walks through the doors into arrivals, eyes scanning the people waiting there for Veronica.

A grin spreads across his face as he spots her several feet away, standing a little way back from the crowd, holding a sign in her hands. She's smiling at him, eyes shining bright, as he makes his way over to her.

"Nice sign," he murmurs, coming to a stop in front of her, letting his duffle drop to the floor as his eyes roam over the words printed on it: " _Lt. Echolls, Report for Debriefing_."

"I thought so," she responds, before taking a step forward and wrapping her arms around him, her cheek pressed against his chest as the sign flutters to the ground. "Welcome home."

Logan hugs her tightly in response, savouring the feel of her in his arms again. "I'm glad to be home."

She pulls back a little, looking up at him, studying him for a moment, before rising up on tiptoes and pressing her lips to his. His hand slides up, cupping her jaw and tilting it up towards him, his fingers resting against the back of her neck as he kisses her thoroughly. She feels so good against him that he never wants to let go. She makes the decision for him though, giving him one last peck on the lips before releasing her grip on him and stepping back.

His gaze lowers, roaming over her body. He frowns. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Veronica looks down at herself, then up at him, and shrugs. "It's Christmas."

"Yeah, but we're in public." He raises an eyebrow. "It's a little…much."

She's dressed in a dark green mini-skirt, a red sweater with the words 'Naughty or Nice?' emblazoned on the front, and a furry Santa hat.

"So?" She grins again, before rising up so her mouth is near his ear. "Besides, don't you want to find out which one I am?"

Logan swallows, heat rushing to his belly as he flashes her a smile. "Not right here, I don't. I'm pretty sure what I want to do right now would be considered illegal in a public place."

She chuckles, a soft, throaty chuckle that only sends the heat in his belly shooting lower. "If it's anything like I'm thinking, I'm sure it would be."

He groans. "God, you're killing me here, Mars."

"Sorry," she says, though she looks anything but. She kisses him once more before stepping away. "Let's go home."

Logan picks up his bag, then takes Veronica's hand as they head through the airport

"I didn't think you'd get here in time for Christmas," she admits, curling her free hand around his forearm, hugging it as they exit the arrivals area and walk towards the parking lot.

"Me either," he admits. "It was touch and go for a while. But I made it."

"You did."

They stop in front of Veronica's SUV and she gestures to the driver's side door. "You wanna drive?"

"Nah." He shakes his head. "I've been up since four, and I've just spent several hours on planes; I'd be a liability on the road right now."

"Okay."

Veronica unlocks the car and as Logan swings his duffle into the trunk, he notices movement on the backseat. He looks questioningly at Veronica as he closes the trunk.

"You brought Pony?"

"Uh huh." She nods with a smile. "I think she sensed you were coming home… she was running around the apartment all morning and wouldn't leave me alone until I put her in the car with me. I figured you could get the reunion excitement over with now, so she doesn't run riot again when we get back."

"Awesome."

He grins and opens one of the passenger doors just wide enough to slip onto the backseat, and closes it quickly behind him. Pony gives an excited yelp as she jumps into his lap, eagerly licking his chin.

"Hey girl." Logan ruffles her soft fur. "You miss me? Look at you, you're getting so big."

The puppy can't seem to sit still, her tail wagging enthusiastically as licks Logan's chin again then spins in a circle on the backseat, almost slipping off in her haste.

Veronica gives a soft laugh as she climbs into the driver's seat. "See what I mean? If we can get rid of all this energy before we get home, that would be much appreciated."

"I think we can do that." Logan tugs Pony back towards his lap, encouraging her to settle down beside him. "Can't we, sweetheart?"

"You wanna stay back there with her for a while?" Veronica asks, catching his eye in the rearview mirror.

"Sure," he responds with a smile, before looking down at the puppy again. "We have lots of catching up to do, don't we, girl?"

"Okay, then, let's go." Veronica smiles, then starts the car and pulls out of the parking space.

* * *

Veronica can't keep the wide smile off her face as she lets them into her apartment just over an hour later, Pony tugging on her leash, eager to get inside. Logan stands just behind Veronica, duffle slung over his shoulder so he can place his hands on her hips. As he walks them inside, it feels amazing to have him so close again. Logan lifts one arm to close the door behind them and lets his bag fall to the floor, before his hands come around to rest on her stomach and he lowers his head to gently kiss the nape of her neck.

"Hmm, that feels good," she murmurs, her eyes drifting closed as she tilts her head to give him more access.

His hands slide lower, resting over her pelvis as he pulls her back against him, letting her feel exactly how much he wants her.

"God…" She sighs.

"You know what I propose?" he murmurs against her skin.

"What?"

"I propose we spend the rest of the afternoon in bed." He kisses her neck again, his tongue darting out to taste her skin. Veronica shudders beneath his touch. "Get reacquainted."

"Y-Yeah…" she manages, her voice breathy. "I like that proposal."

He straightens up, hands sliding from her body as he moves in the direction of the bedroom. He barely gets two steps before he stops, looking around the apartment with a frown.

"Uh, where are all the decorations? And the tree?" he asks in bewilderment. "I thought you always had everything up by the beginning of December?"

"Yeah, usually." She gives a shrug, stepping up to him and resting her cheek against his arm. "But I wanted to wait until you got back. So we could do it together."

Logan turns to her, his mouth dropping open. "You were waiting for me?"

"You sound surprised," she responds with a smile.

"I just… wasn't expecting… I mean, no one has ever…" he looks awed as he tries to articulate what he wants to say.

Veronica's heart goes out to him as she realises how alone he's been all these years, spending the holidays either on the base, or with Dick, because he had no family of his own to speak of. Even when his parents were alive, it wasn't as if they celebrated like a normal, happy family would.

"Hey, it's our first Christmas together," she says softly. "I wanted it to be special."

"Veronica…" Logan turns to her, his expression filled with emotion as he seems to debate what he should say next. He settles with, "Thank you."

She just smiles up at him for a moment, before tugging on his arm, turning in the direction of the bedroom again. "So, where were we?"

"No, wait." He pulls his arm back. "We should decorate now."

She frowns, giving a pout. "You want to put up a tree and hang ornaments and tinsel instead of getting naked with me?"

Logan smiles then, dipping his head so his forehead rests against hers. "Veronica, we'll have plenty of time to get naked later… we have months, in fact … but Christmas is tomorrow. Please?"

"Okay, fine," she relents, unable to resist that puppy-dog expression of his. _I swear, he and Pony must have practiced those looks together._ "We'll decorate now."

"Thank you." He kisses her gently, before grinning. "So, where do we start?"

* * *

"Right there," Veronica instructs from her position on the couch, Pony held securely in her lap, then scrunches her nose in thought, causing Logan to smile. "No, actually, left side up a bit. Yep. That's it."

Logan rearranges the string of lights on the tree to suit Veronica's instructions, then steps back to survey his handiwork. The five-foot artificial tree sparkles with brightly-coloured lights, and Veronica's assortment of both new and childhood baubles and ornaments only makes it look that much more festive and personal.

"Looks good, huh?"

"Wait, you forgot the star," she says suddenly, pointing toward a box in the corner of the room. "It should be in the top of that box there."

Logan moves over to the box in question, crouching in front of it. "You know, I don't see why I'm doing all the work. If anything, you should be letting _me_ rest after all that travelling."

"Hey, I put up the tree all by myself while you took a shower earlier, remember?" she counters with a smile. "And I tried to start sorting the lights and ornaments too. It's not my fault Pony ambushed the tree in the middle and I had to start over."

Logan pulls out the star and stands, moving back over to the tree, which is now standing on a small table, out of Pony's way. "And I suppose Pony's your excuse for only helping with half of the tree decorations before sitting over there, huh?"

"Of course," she replies. "Someone has to keep her away from the decorations. And make sure everything looks right."

Logan reaches up to the top of the tree and slips the star into place.

"Okay. Done."

"Perfect." Veronica smiles widely. "Now get your cute butt over here."

Logan grins as he crosses the small room and sinks down onto the couch, stretching out an arm so she can curl up beside him, Pony now fast asleep on the other side of her. Silence falls as they take in the newly decorated room; it's already getting dark outside, and the only light comes from the tree and from the small lamp in the corner.

Veronica shifts against him, reaching up to link her fingers with his, where they rest on her arm. "Can you believe we've known each other for 16 years and we've never actually spent a Christmas together?"

Logan frowns _. That can't be right_.

"Sure we have. What about when we were kids?" he says. "We hung out with the Kanes all the time then."

Veronica shakes her head. "No. We spent time together around the holidays, but we never actually spent Christmas Day together."

"Huh." She's right, now that he thinks about it; they always spent the actual holiday with their respective families. "Yeah, you're right."

"And we never actually dated over Christmas, so…"

"No, we didn't…" He tries not to wince as he remembers why that was. "But that only means we'll have to make this one special."

"Definitely."

Veronica gives a decisive nod, then turns, lifting her head to give him a quick kiss.

"So… it's getting late…" she says, pulling back and starting to walk her fingers up over his chest. "Maybe we should…"

She jerks her head towards the bedroom. Logan glances at the clock. "Veronica, it's five-fifteen."

She shoots him an exasperated look. "So? It's after eight on the East Coast… and you said yourself you're really tired…"

"Both good points." Logan's lips twitch in amusement. "But I get the feeling sleep isn't on your agenda right now."

"Well… not exactly," she admits. "Come on, Logan… it's been two months…"

"Yeah, it has… but, you know, I _am_ exhausted." He tries to keep a straight face as he speaks. "And really, what's another few hours to wait after two months, huh?"

Veronica's eyes narrow and her mouth opens and closes, as if she can't quite figure out how to respond to that. After a moment, a glint appears in her eye and she leans up, her mouth close to his ear.

"If you could see the underwear I'm wearing right now, I assure you, you would have a very different opinion." She shifts back a little, giving a shrug. "But, you know… it's your loss."

"Really?" He straightens in his seat, his body responding rapidly to her words. "You know, maybe I should… reconsider my stance on the matter."

"I think that's a good idea." Veronica's hand slides down over his stomach, cupping him through his sweatpants.

Logan jerks at the touch, eyes widening as he hardens beneath her hand. "Y-Yeah, I'm reconsidering. Believe me."

She shifts, moving so she can straddle his lap, and leans in, brushing her lips teasingly against his as she strokes his rapidly hardening length. He can't hold out any longer, and pulls her close, cupping the back of her neck as he deepens the kiss, letting his tongue tangle with hers.

"Bedroom. Now." She mutters between kisses.

"Okay," he agrees easily.

Leaving Pony sleeping peacefully on the couch, he carries her into the bedroom and sits down on the end of the bed, Veronica in his lap.

"So," he says as he pulls back to look at her. "Do I get to see this underwear, then?"

She grins. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Deal," he agrees quickly, his hands leaving her waist so he can pull his shirt over his head.

Veronica licks her lips as her gaze roams over his upper body and Logan has to stifle a chuckle at the hungry look in her eyes.

"Your turn," he says.

She complies, reaching for the hem of her Christmas sweater and tugging it off. Logan really can't help laughing this time as he sees what she's wearing underneath: a white tank top with a snow-covered present and the words 'Unwrap Me' on the front.

"Wow," he says, between chuckles. "You're really going all-out with the Christmas theme."

She shrugs, giving an indulgent smile. "I was feeling festive this morning."

"So, can I?"

Her hands run over his shoulders. "Can you what?"

"Unwrap you?"

"Go ahead."

With a grin, Logan slips his hands beneath her top and slides it up over her torso. She lifts her arms so he can bring it over her head.

"Wow," he murmurs, gaze fixed on her chest. She's wearing a piece of red silk material that's apparently supposed to be a bra, but is only just covering her breasts and tied in a bow at the front, like a wrapped present. "Yeah, this was totally worth the wait."

"You haven't seen the rest of it yet," she teases, climbing off his lap, unzipping her skirt and sliding it down over her hips.

"Wow."

Logan's eyes widen as he takes in the full effect. Her panties are made of the same red silk as the bra, tied in bows on either side. She's his own personal present to unwrap.

"You like it?"

"I think 'yes' would be an understatement," he manages, heat pooling in his groin. "Where did you find this?"

She blushes. "I might have done some Googling when I was feeling particularly, uh, lonely one night."

"Right." A smile tugs at his lips. "Well, I certainly approve."

"Merry Christmas, Logan." She holds out her hands in invitation. "I'm all yours."

"Come here, then."

Desire clouds his vision and he sucks in a steadying breath as he reaches for her, pulling her to him and devouring her mouth with his own as his hands roam her body.

* * *

Veronica wakes a few hours later with a content smile on her face, feeling more relaxed than she has in weeks. Logan is snuggled up behind her, his nose buried in her neck and arm slung around her waist as he sleeps deeply. She's loath to move, not wanting to disturb him, but she has things to do before the morning. Holding her breath, she slips out of bed as stealthily as she can, freezing when Logan shifts and lets out a soft mumble. Thankfully he settles back down a moment later and she lets out a sigh of relief. Crossing the bedroom, she smiles at the sight of her underwear discarded on the floor, remembering the fun they'd had with it earlier this evening. _Buying it was definitely a good decision, Veronica._

She reaches for Logan's discarded shirt and pulls it on over her head before quietly leaving the room. Pony is still curled up on the sofa, fast asleep, which allows Veronica do what she needs to do undisturbed. Given the puppy's penchant for chewing up and destroying whatever she can get her paws on, Veronica has to be creative with her placement of the stockings and presents she's prepared for Christmas. After a few moments of debate, she settles for placing the presents in the middle of the high kitchen counter, which she knows the puppy can't reach yet, and resting the stockings in front of them.

Taking a step back to admire her handiwork, Veronica gives a nod of approval, before making her way back down the hall. Entering the bedroom once more, she takes a moment to appreciate Logan's sleeping form. _He's really here_ , she thinks, a smile spreading across her face. Even though they spent six months apart earlier this year, these last two months apart after pretty much living with him since July have been torture.

She slips out of the robe, then lifts the covers and slides back into the bed, turning on her side to face Logan. Leaning in, she drops a soft kiss to his cheek, then settles down and closes her eyes, drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

 **December 25th 2016 – Christmas Day**

"Oh, fucking hell!"

Logan's frustrated exclamation, followed by a loud thump, pulls Veronica from her sleep. She turns to find the other side of the bed empty.

"Logan?" she wonders as she sits up, trying to determine where the commotion is coming from.

The bedroom door is partway open and she can just about make out Logan's form on the other side. With a yawn and a crick of her neck, she gets out of bed and pulls on Logan's shirt again, before shuffling across the room and through the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" she questions, approaching Logan, whose hands are on his hips, his posture rigid. She stops just beside him, her mouth dropping open in shock as she surveys the state of the room. "Holy shit, what happened?"

Their perfectly decorated Christmas tree is now lying in the middle of the living room, mangled ornaments, lights and tinsel strewn across the floor, as Pony cowers by the window, looking up at them with wide, round eyes.

Logan's jaw clenches. "It seems the table wasn't enough to keep your dog at bay after all."

" _My_ dog?" she counters quickly. "Do I need to remind you that getting her was your idea?"

She carefully steps around the fallen tree and moves over to crouch in front of the dog, reaching for her collar to keep her from running.

"Pony," she says seriously. "What did I tell you last night about knocking over the Christmas Tree?"

The puppy just stares up at her, looking guilty.

"That was a really _bad_ thing to do." She tries to sound as stern as she can as she points a scolding finger. Pony gives a sad whine in response, hanging her head. "You've been a _very_ naughty girl. You must never do that again, you hear me?"

Behind her, she hears Logan give a soft chuckle as he starts picking up the broken ornaments.

"What?" She turns to him, irritated.

He smirks with a suggestive gleam in his eye, then quickly tries to hide it. "Sorry. Just picturing you saying similar words in a different context."

"Oh, get your mind out of the gutter." She shoots him an exasperated glare, lifting Pony into her arms. "I'm going to put her in our room, so she can't do any more damage."

When Pony is safely situated in the bedroom, Veronica returns to help Logan with the tree. It takes several minutes, but eventually they get it back up, placing it on a higher table this time, the lights and most of the decorations thankfully still intact.

"Well, this was a great start to Christmas morning, huh?" says Veronica as they make sure the tree is stable.

Logan catches her eye and they just look at each other for a moment, before his lips twitch and they both start laughing.

"Of course, it couldn't all just go smoothly, could it?" she adds, when she gets herself back under control. "It's not the Neptune way."

Logan steps up to her, sliding his arms around her waist. "No, it's not… but you know what? I don't care. Just being here with you is enough to make this a perfect Christmas."

"Aw, shucks." Veronica feigns bashfulness as she swats his chest playfully. "Such a sweet-talker."

"You know it." He grins, dipping his head to kiss her, his hands flattening against her lower back.

When he pulls back, he looks down at her for a moment, before seeming to notice something over her shoulder.

"Hey, where did those come from?"

"What?" She turns, realising he's referring to the presents on the counter. "Oh, I snuck out of bed while you were sleeping to put them out."

"Those are for me?"

"Well, for both of us," she clarifies. "I put a stocking together for you, and my dad made one for me. The presents are from me and various other people."

"Awesome." He flashes an appreciative smile. "Though, the pile isn't complete yet. Wait here a minute."

He kisses her quickly, then disappears down the hall, re-emerging a few moments later with a couple of wrapped gifts.

"I got these for you before I left," he explains, placing them with the other presents. "In case I didn't make it back in time."

She smiles, her chest tightening with emotion at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you."

Logan returns the smile as he makes his way over to her and resumes their earlier position. "Merry Christmas, Veronica."

"Merry Christmas, Logan," she returns.

"So, what do you propose we do first on this fine Christmas morning?"

"Hmm, well, normally my dad and I eat a hearty breakfast of sugary cereal and then dig into the presents," she says. "After that, we settle down to watch kids' Christmas movies, before getting started on cooking the dinner."

"Right…" Logan nods, looking a little concerned he might have to do the same.

"But, that was before," she adds in assurance. "Now, it's you and me, and we're not seeing my dad until this evening, so we have the whole day ahead of us to make new Christmas traditions."

A smile plays on his lips as he leans down and kisses her gently. "I like the sound of that."

"So, I suggest we shower first, and then we can decide our course of action for the day."

"Okay…" He nods slowly. "And would this shower suggestion involve both of us?"

"It certainly would."

"Then I'm in." He grins down at her. "Show me the way, Mars."

* * *

Two hours later, the stockings and presents have been opened and Pony has been allowed back into the living room, the tree protected from her by both the table and a makeshift protective gate made out of broken-down cardboard boxes taped together and to the wall, and Veronica is busy making a batch of Scottish shortbread to take over to her father's later.

Logan meanwhile, having had his offer to help turned down, is content to just lean against the counter and watch her work.

 _She's incredible,_ he thinks affectionately, pushing off the counter and moving over to her. _This has to be the best Christmas I've ever had, and it's all because of her._

"Hey," he murmurs, sliding his arms around her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder. "You _sure_ you don't need any help?"

She smiles as she kneads the shortbread dough into a ball. "I'm sure. But thanks for the offer."

"Here, you have something…" He reaches up, brushing some flour from her cheek with his finger.

"Thanks."

Logan lets his fingers drift down her bare arm, covering her hand with his over the dough, his other hand joining it after a short moment. He kisses her neck, his fingers linking with hers, helping her as she rolls and kneads the dough in her hands.

She grins. "What is this, some kind of Ghost tribute?"

"Shh," he hushes softly, capturing her earlobe between his lips. "You're ruining the moment."

"Sorry," she murmurs. His fingers caress hers between the dough as he kisses a path down her neck and she shudders in response. "God… that feels good."

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh…" Her head tilts to the side to give him more access. He takes advantage, running his tongue along her skin.

Her hips rock backwards as her head turns, seeking him out. He smiles before capturing her lips with his as he presses himself more firmly against her. Not breaking the kiss, he extracts his hands from hers and this her around to face him, bringing them up to cup her cheeks.

"Oh, eww." She pulls away quickly, scrunching her face up in disgust. "Your hands are all gross and sticky."

"Sorry." He grins playfully. "Couldn't help myself."

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow, her lips twitching with amusement. "Well, as much as I'd like to indulge you in whatever kitchen-related fantasy you're having right now, I really have to finish making these."

"Fine." He gives an exaggerated pout as he steps away from her. "I guess I'll have to find something else to do with myself on this fine Christmas morning."

Veronica narrows her eyes suspiciously. "Oh, don't give me that look. You're not gonna guilt-trip me into having sex right now."

"What look?" He tries to look innocent. "I'm not."

"Yeah, whatever, Lieutenant." She reaches up, pats his cheek this time, leaving sticky fingerprints on his skin. "Just let me get these finished and put in the fridge to chill, and then you can do whatever you like."

"Really?"

He perks up at that, a slow grin spreading across his face as he moves closer to her again.

"Whatever I like, huh?" He leans in close to her ear. "What if I said I wanted you to smother you in cookie dough and lick it off?"

Veronica swallows, her eyes darkening, and his stomach clenches in response. "I, uh…"

She seems to be having trouble forming words so he just grins, straightening up.

"I'll leave you to think about that one. I'll just be…"—he gestures across the room— "…in the bedroom, thinking of you."

Veronica frowns at him as he steps back, moving around the kitchen counter and starting to cross the room, still facing her as he leaves.

"Hey, no fair, Echolls."

Logan just bobs his eyebrows suggestively, finally turning away and heading for the bedroom. As he goes, he hears Veronica mutter, "Fucking tease," and he grins to himself. That should get her nice and worked up.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the shortbread rounds have been cut out and are in the fridge to chill before they go in the oven. Logan hasn't re-emerged as of yet, so Veronica heads for the bedroom. She's not quite sure what to expect when she gets there, so as she opens the door, she's prepared to get an eyeful. What she finds instead, however, has her stomach clenching for an entire different reason than desire. Logan is passed out in the middle of the bed, still fully-clothed, snoring lightly.

 _Poor guy_ , Veronica thinks affectionately as she crosses the room. _He must still be exhausted from the deployment… and it's not like we got much sleep last night either_.

With a smile, she sinks down onto the bed and curls up beside him, letting her head rest on his chest. As she listens to him breathing deeply, the occasional snore escaping his mouth, Veronica can't help but smile. Despite the worry he wouldn't make it home in time, the last-minute decorating and the Christmas Tree disaster with Pony this morning, this is still turning out to be the best Christmas she could have dreamed of, because Logan's here, and they're together. She can only hope there'll be many more like it to come.

 **End**

 **Notes:**

This was a combination of two prompts:

11\. LoVe's first Christmas together (after reuniting in the film), including the run up to the actual day

44\. Veronica and Logan discover how much Pony loves the Christmas tree, especially knocking off ornaments and knocking the whole thing over.


End file.
